Find Me
by FreyaLin
Summary: REVISED! Tenten leaves Konoha to a small village thinking no one cared for her. Neji just got back from his anbu mission finding out that Tenten is gone, what will he do to get her back? tentenXneji


a/n: ok my very first one shot **and **neji and tenten coupling. **warning **singing characters. if you do not like it then this story is not for you and i am truly sorry.

_"blah blah" _thinking or singing

"blah blah" just talking

* * *

**Find Me  
by: Freya Lin**

Tenten sat down under a sakura tree staring at the clear lake, pondering over her unsolved thoughts.

"You sure don't have much to do Tenten," she sighed to herself and continued to stare out. "It seems that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, and I are the only chuunins left while the rest are jounins." Her teammates Neji and Lee were already jounins; Neji is the captain of an anbu squad and Lee is a teacher like his Gai–sensei. So they barely have time to spend with her.

"Not that they would want to anyways…"she sighed again and picked up a sakura petal. "…no one cares about me. All they care about are the smart (Hinata, Temari) and pretty (Sakura, Ino) girls, never an orphan girl like me. They all will leave me soon like my parents, like Tsunade–sama. Of all ninjas she could have trained, she trained Sakura. What the hell is that all about? As I said before they only care about _those_ girls," she hissed while squeezing out the juice of the poor sakura petal.

_Tsunade-sama won't even give me any missions this month either, what is up with that? Gosh I can't take this anymore! I need a walk…_, she thought dusting herself off of dirt. She then started walking towards the market area. "I wonder…if I were to…suddenly disappeared, would they even notice. Will they look for me? Would they even care?" Tenten muttered uncertain of herself. She looked to her right and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari trying on dresses. _My guess is a reunion party for the teams._

"Um…hey guys," she said walking inside the store.

"Oh hey Tenten," said Ino looking up from the rack of purple dresses.

"Hi Tenten-san," said Hinata shyly beside Ino, Sakura and Temari didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence.

"Damn Ino-pig, should I get this dress or not!" yelled Sakura from across the store. Temari just started laughing while she dragged Hinata to try on the black dress. _So much for, 'Hey Tenten want to join?' Or 'Hey Tenten got to go'! __Well that settles it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, good bye people who don't even care for me._ She headed towards her apartment and went to get her valuables, she wrote a letter to Tsunade-sama about her departure, and slept.

With the strike of dawn Tenten left, and placed the letter on Tsunades' desk while Tsunade was out. She then walked off to the forest to a place where she would actually be accepted and loved. She walked for days, from village to village seeing if they needed help, which most declined. No where to go she went to rest near a river; looking at her reflect on the water she took out a kunai and cut her hair piece by piece. Making it look like a professional layered her hair. She looked entirely different with her hair down and layered; taking one last look she took off her Konoha headband and placed it in her pack.

"Good bye Tenten and hello…no name," Tenten whispered as tears dropped onto the river, she then made a fire and slept until morning where she would try and find a place that would fit her best. To her luck she found a small village along the mountain side a couple days later. They accepted her with open arms and she was happy. She stayed in a little cottage just outside of the village to protect her new home.

**Back in Konoha**

"She did what!" yelled Gai-sensei, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Lee in unison. Everyone was called up the morning Tenten left.

"You heard me, Tenten left this village in search for a better home, it's all in this letter," Tsunade answered while Lee snatched the paper out of her hand and read it aloud.

_Dear whom this may concern,_

_I, Tenten, decided to give myself a mission to find a better home. Not that Konoha is a bad place to live; it is the most wonderful village, but not the village that is for me. I have been thinking for a while now, why would a person live in a place where no one cared for her? That person would just simply be mad and yet I still stayed until now, well I am mad no longer. I feel that is it time for me to find a place that will accept me and need me; A place where I can call home, and meet friends that I can call my own. I will miss all of the peoples I thought were my friends but probably they do not miss me. And so to you and whom ever I bid you farewell!_

_Love always,_

_Tenten_

After Lee read this he began crying, while Ino snatched the paper from him, she read it over and over again not wanting to put it down.

"She thought we didn't care for her. She thought that we hated her…"she muttered just before the door sprang open.

"What is this little rascal doing lurking around," came in an anbu with a dove shaped mask looking at Lee.

"Welcome back Neji-niisan," said Hinata smiling while he just nodded.

"Just in time for the party, too my old time rival!" yelled Lee still crying over Tentens' loss.

"What up with him?" Neji asked pointing to Lee who just turned away crying on the corner again. Hinata looked Ino while she looked back, until finally she gave him the letter. "What the hell is this?" he asked not bothering to read it.

"Just read it Neji-niisan," said Hinata shoving the paper back to him. He then compiled and read. Few moments later he slammed the paper on the table and with a blink of an eye he was gone. Tsunade just sat there massaging her temples with an angry look. She looked up and announced a new mission.

"Lee-san, Kiba-san and Neji-san you are to find Tenten and bring her back!" yelled Tsunade the rest bowed and left, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Lee went to search for Neji to tell him the mission. The rest went back to whatever they were doing before; planning for the party. A couple of hours later, Lee found Neji sitting under a sakura tree and watching the lake, the same place where Tenten sat.

"Neji, Tsunade requested a mission from me, you, and Kiba to retrieve Tenten," Lee said softly as ever. The anbu captain looked up at the sky and nodded. He muttered to himself something along the lines of, "I just wished I was here."

**Little village**

"Tsuki, there are bandits about the city!" yelled a little girl running up to a lady in white. That lady in white was Tenten who was now called Tsuki since she didn't give them her name. That name was given to her because they always saw her go out in the night of a full moon. And she always wore a white and gold shirt just like her pink one and a white ripped up cape over it and white shorts. Her once tied up hair was now layered and down with a little hat over it (like luffy's hat from one piece). Tenten nodded and ran up to the middle square where the bandits were.

"You know, you won't gain anything from this poor village," announce Tenten leaning against a wall, playing with her kunai.

"And whuh ya'll gonna do 'bout dat lil missy!" sneered one of the 3 bandits.

"How 'bout I beat da crap out'ta ya for wrecking me village," mocked Tenten who threw her kunai without it even seen by the men, who were now already pinned to the wall. "Bet'z not see ya 'round my part no longer ya heard?" she smiled and walked off leaving the village people to do what they pleased with the bandits.

"Thank you Tsuki, we owe so you much for protecting this small village," praised an old lady.

"It's the least I could do since you welcomed me here," Tenten smiled went off to play with the kids while the adults got their work done.

"She sure is our savoir, she is like a goddess smiling down upon us," said one of the men working.

"Yes she is a beauty but her eyes tell a different story," said another village man.

"Seems like she is trying too hard to do something that she doesn't want to do," said an elder. "She will have to leave us one day." The rest nodded "…but for know she is our Tsuki."

**Lee, Kiba, Neji**

"Are you sure that this bracelet belongs to Tenten, Lee?" asked Kiba look around. the guys were still out looking for Tenten. It has been a couple of days now and they've gotten lost again.

"Pretty sure, why?" Lee asked looking up to see Neji shaking his head.

"Because we are standing next to a volcano you idiot!" Kiba yelled and started running away just as it erupted. "Do we have anything else that she may have left behind?" he asked again catching his breath.

"I have her old ribbon," replied Neji in his anbu clothing and mask. Lee and Kiba look at each other and started to ask him questions as to why he has her ribbon. Which he replied with a "she gave it to me".

"Well its perfect, here Akimaru, can you smell her?" Kiba asked while letting his dog sniff it. It barked and they were moving west of the mountains. "She must be close even I can smell her." Kiba said while he went towards a spring where to his surprise he found Tentens' old clothing hanging on a branch. "Don't tell me she's around here taking a bath," muttered Kiba who blushed a bit.

"No, she's not here it seems she left it on purpose," said Neji walking up and taking a letter under it.

_Dear whom ever this may concern,_

_If you are here to try and take me back or trying to kill me then go ahead and try. I am no longer the Tenten you know, if you still want to find me then I suggest you think outside the box._

_Love always,_

_Tenten_

Neji read aloud while they were trying to understand it more. He then saw a little faded message not readable to the naked eye. So he used Byakugan and saw a small script and frowned. He showed it to Kiba, not bothering to tell them about the message.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Kiba scratching his chin.

"It could be a riddle!" yelled Lee pushing Kiba aside to read the paper. "She might've cut her hair and changed her appearance."

"No way, women love their hair they would never cut it," replied Kiba who then felt his nose twitch. "Wait it is faint but it's there Tentens near by, Akimaru can you smell it?" Akimaru nodded and they then ran again. Another hour later they stopped only to find an old built down cottage near a pretty big yet small village. They looked around and noticed a decent amount of villagers. They then noticed a girl wearing her hair in 2 buns, next to her was another girl in 2 buns. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well let's at least ask," considered Lee walking down towards the children. When they saw him the children stopped playing and looked at him strangely. "Hi there, have you happen to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes?" the girls looked at each other and pointed towards one another.

"Baka, they all fit the description!" said Kiba smacking his head. He then went towards the kids and said. "We're looking for a very special friend of ours her name is Tenten, she always wear her hair in 2 buns like yours. She has a pink shirt and wears blue pants, have you seen her?" the girls shook their heads and then Neji stepped in.

"Then can you take us to the person who taught you how to do you hair?" the girls smiled and nodded. The eldest of the group, who looks about 8 or so, stepped up.

"Hi my name is Myoko, if you want to see Tsuki you'll have to go to the river over there. She is always there when there's going to be a full moon, like tonight. She would always sing us to sleep and bring us back home while she stays and stares out to the moon. I'll show you to her, but you guys better not hurt her!" Myoko said while she took Nejis hand and smiled. "…This way Mister" the girls lead them to a field of sakuras and there sat Tenten with her hat on top of her long hair she was apparently singing to the kids while the children lied down and listened to her sing.

"I think we should let her finish," whispered Lee who received a nod as they started listening to 'Tsuki'.

"_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
'Isn't something missing?' _

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Ok no more, you'll have to wait until tomorrow evening at the festival to hear the rest" she turned half way and hid her eyes only to see her friends. "Myoko-chan? Who are your friends?" _I want to know if you guys will still remember me, if you've even paid attention to what makes me, me_, she thought while standing up. She made her way to them.

"They are here to see you, they want to know about they're friend who they are searching for and wondered if you know her," Myoko said smiling she let go of Neji's hand and left with the other girls.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss, but I'm afraid I can not help you," she lied while making sure her hat covered most of her face. "If there is anything I could do then I'll be more than happy to assist you." with that, she left them alone to talk while she brought the kids back to their parents.

"So what now, that lady don't know where she is and this is where Tentens' track ends, even Akimaru can't smell her," said Kiba leaning against a tree, arms folded.

"I say we stay until tomorrow to recuperate, beside I want to see the festival. I bet it is going to be great! I might be able to get Sakura-san something that will win her over!" Lee said with a glimmer of light in his eyes. At which the guys sighed and went to tell 'Tsuki' that they were staying the night.

"That's wonderful! Will you stay in time to hear me sing? I'm sharing the stage with a girl that is from Konoha. She's coming tomorrow afternoon," Tenten looked away holding her chin, acting like she forgot the girls' name.

"You mean a girl from our village is coming here to sing?" Kiba asked unwilling to believe that Tsunade would even acknowledge this village.

"Yes, Hokage-sama said that she will help make this village a better place to gain more allies," Tenten said matter-of-factly still turned away. "Well make yourselves at home and you are welcome to stay at the hotel," and left towards the big stage being set up by the village men.

"Oh, Tsuki come over here so we can practice the dancing steps," yelled a teenage girl from behind the curtains. Tenten ran over and jumped unto the stage.

When night came Tenten crept out towards the river she knew some people saw and didn't care, they always see her leave her house when the full moon was up high anyways. She then sat herself down and looked out. "They don't even notice…" she began a tear srept down her cheeksand she started to sing. It went low at first but then it started to go along with the wind. "_…umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta_

_Yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru_

_Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru_

_Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku…"_

Neji had just came out for fresh air and saw Tenten, but to him he saw Tsuki walking towards the river. He spied on her and listened to her last words:

"_Inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru,_

_Tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku,"_

(The melody of prayer; one vanishes,

And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation)

That is exactly he felt; he wanted to kill someone right then there because he had lost his one and true love. He jolted to the hotel not wanting to hear more.

The next morning was a rush, all the markets were setting up; selling fans, festival kimonos, almost anything that was fit for the occasion. Some from around the country came to the village since they heard the great Gaara and Tsunade-sama was going to be there. But others came to enjoy the show. Lee and Kiba set out to buy some stuff to bring back to Konoha, Neji just stayed in his room thinking about Tenten. "Why did you leave before I came back?"

Night slowly came and Tsunade, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru had finally arrived. The streets were lit and the music began, everyone was having a great time but Tenten, she was an exception. She was too nervous, every time she heard the hour counting down to her performance she would squeeze a rope so tight that it would dissipate. She would even throw kunais everywhere to calm herself. "You can do this Tenten; you have to show them that you don't need them. Show them that the Tenten they knew can never be found again!" with that Tenten got so piped up she forgot to dress up and the show was in 5 Minutes!

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" she yelled while putting on her outfit; It was an outfit over another outfit. The village was quiet while the announcer announced the show to start, Tenten Held her breath as the music played. " I just had to be first didn't I," she muttered as her stomach flipped when he called 'Tsuki'. The music started and she stepped out, it was dark so the audience couldn't see her until she sings her chorus.

"_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
'Isn't something missing?'  
_

When she sang that she paused. She notice Neji's shock face when the light went on and she started to sing.

"…_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me...?"_

When the song ended the whole place went dark on the stage Tenten pulled a circular objected and out came her cloak. Inside was her real outfit, she threw the cloak out as the music began. The light went down as firecrackers lit up and then lights were flashing everywhere again. She then began to sing the fast song….

"_Kotoba mitsukerarezu omowazu fureta katasaki_

_Kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni tsumetaku furihodoku_

_Hon no sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku_

_Sonna kanashii kao wa mitakunai…."_

""Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"" she yelled and poof the Tenten that everyone knew popped up and she started singing while Tsuki danced along with the dancers until it was her turn to sing.

"…_yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaide_

_Kono mune kagayaiteite…"_

The whole crowed gasped and applauded at the show, they were surprised that she would do that. Neji and everyone that knew Tenten gasped but in horror, Tenten was here all along, right under their nose and they were too foolish enough not to have noticed. The song ended with Tenten and Tsuki shaking hands and then Tenten was gone with a poof and there stood Tsuki alone. Then she went backstage while the next singer went on to sing. While in the backstage she dressed into a black dress similar to Inos. She had put on her hat and ran out as fast as she could so that her friends would not see her again.

But to her dismay when she got out she saw the whole Konoha crew outside waiting for her. Ino, Hinata, and Lee ran up and hugged her. She didn't know what to do but hug them back.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked desperately not believing that they were here for her. She got out of their grasp and backed up. She became fustrated. "Tell me, why you came here!"

"Tenten, you being irrational," Neji said irritatedly causing Tenten to fall down fustrated. Just then Tsunade came towards Tenten.

"We want you to come back," smiled Tsunade touching her shoulders and looking at her shinobi's "don't we guys...?"

"Of course!" squealed Ino and she ran up and gave Tenten another big hug.

"Thank you, but I can not return to you," Tenten said smiling. "…my home is with this people, they need me more than you do. Besides I like it here, it's calm and everyone respects me."

"But, Tenten, what about Neji-niisan," Hinata suddenly stuttered out at which everyone turned to Neji. He looked at them and turned away blushing underneath his dove shaped mask.

"What about him?" Tenten asked curiously looking at Neji.

"He made a big commotion and made Tsunade turned angry so she gave us the mission to look for you," Lee said excitedly, while Shikamaru and Kiba came and patted Neji on the back saying "nice one" or "I knew it all along".

"Oh…I see… it's not like I'm not going to visit! As soon as this village can defend itself I'll take a vacation and come see you guys!" Tenten replied blushing trying not to look at Neji. "Well anyways I have to go, elder needs to talk to me. Stay for the night and I'll see you guys off in the morning," and with that she left them in a hurry leaving her hat behind. Everyone not noticing it, either left to find a hotel or went back to enjoy themselves. Neji walked up to to the hat and picked it up. He smirked. It had a piece of letter attached to it. He took it and read:

_Dear whom ever this may concern,_

_Good try for making it this far. But tell me, did you really know it was me before the very end? If not then I'm very ashamed Neji I thought you would recognize me no matter what. I guess I was wrong and was just too good of a actor for you well then see you off tomorrow._

_Love always,_

_Tenten_

He smirked as he read his name on the paper, he folded it and placed it under is anbu uniform near his heart, then went to the other side of the village to return the hat back to Tenten. When he got there he heard her sniff and opened the door. He went in and saw Tentens back facing him. She then flipped around and a kunai found its way pass Neji and landed perfectly on the head of a picture of Sakura. He saw other kunais always on Sakura's or Temari's head. He smirked in his mask.

"Oh sorry Neji, thought you were someone else," Tenten said as she got up and grabbed a chair for him to sit. Neji paused. Tenten knowing he was confused by her crying replied. "Don't ask…so what made you come all the way over here when the hotels are in the east." Neji show her the hat and got out 3 scrunched up paper, this made Tenten blush. "So you found them." He nodded and got up from his chair to sit next to Tenten on her bed.

"You know when you left that day, I came back from my mission..." started Neji looking at her counter that held a picture of the team back in the old days. "…I wanted to come back and see you and Lee training together at the same park so i could feel back at home, with my friends…but when I came to collect my salary I got a letter saying you ran away…."

"Yeah well, you didn't come back in time to stop me," she gave a half smile and looked down. "Besides what I said in the letter you read with your Byakugan, was true everyone enjoy the company of slutty and strong girls." In the letter she had wrote in white in knowing Neji would read it.

"That's not true, not everyone. I don't like them, I like a girl that is determined and don't need anyone to depend on to succeed in life. Someone, who doesn't need a bloodline or a legendary sennin to train her, I like a girl with her very own power. Someone like you," he then got up making her get up. He took off his mask showing his face with long hair.

"You changed a bit," she commented while looking at his face. He smiled and hugged her.

"Look whose talking," he said before kissing her on the lips and walked towards the door. "By the way, it's not my fault you hid your face from me with your old hat." Tenten smiled as he left the letter on her counter, She knew he would find the letters she wrote, or so she hoped he would. When she woke up in the morning she noticed her tables full of purple iris and blue forget-me-nots, but what showed her more interest was a white rose that stood out from the rest and next to it was a letter.

_Tenten_

_Sorry you couldn't see us off but we had to leave early, yeah we kind of snuck into your room. We found you on the floor and the blankets scattered around you, so I tucked you into bed. And if you would please check you inner_ _pocket I'm sure you'll find something you'll like. But one more thing, you better come visit me or I'll come get you instead._

_Love always,_

_Hyuuga, Neji_

She smiled and felt her pocket she took it out and found a beautiful silver and gold locket box and when she opened it she saw a ring with an amethyst heart and diamonds by each side. Next to it was a little note.

_A promise ring, until you come back. _Even though there was no signature she could tell by the handwriting that it was from Neji, she smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. The smile never left its place while she went back to bed again that very night; the ring never leaving her hand. _I'll keep this on until you come and find me… _

* * *

a/n: ok I know this story is pretty sappy, and I am truly sorry, but this my very first NejiXtenten fanfic oneshot so bare with me and I also did this way at night, and yes it was a school night so i am also sorry if i did any grammer of spelling mistake...the songs if you were wondering is Missing by Evanescence and Believe by Gundam Seed Destiny...you should listen to it while reading the story, I truly reccomend it. It'll give your a better view of the story...


End file.
